


He's so Tall, Handsome as Hell

by imaydisappear



Series: Kags! Partner in Crime [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: Hinata has a crush on Nekoma's captain, Kageyama is amused.





	He's so Tall, Handsome as Hell

Hinata was both mad beyond belief and kinda surprised because it was the first time he saw Kageyama laughing like this. He thought he saw a tear even. Waiting for Bakageyama to calm down Hinata kept on fuming to himself.

“Bakegayama! Stop laughing, I’m serious!”

This, if anything, made Kageyama laugh even harder. But soon he stopped and faced Hinata. As soon as Hinata opened his mouth Kageyama lost it again.

“Y-you have a c-crush. On N-nekoma’s captain.”

“Oh my god stop being so loud someone’s going to hear you.”

Kageyama abruptly stopped.

“You’re actually serious.”

“Yeeees. Is it so hard to believe? He’s just nice okay?”

Kageyama was silent for a while and Hinata fidgeted.

“Is it because he’s a guy? I thought you knew I was bi-”

“Stupid. Of course it’s not. Boke.”

“I know but I’m just-”

“I was laughing because I imagined you trying to kiss Kuroo-san.”

At once Hinata’s whole face resembled a tomato ready to be harvested.

“I-uh what? Bakageyama! Why are you thinking such a thing?!”

“You could probably kiss his abdomen. And maybe play it off as bumping into him.”

At this Kageyama looked like he could fall back into laughing and Hinata, if possible, grew even redder. And horror took over his face. After that, the glint that usually appeared when he saw a toss.

“Kageyama! I need your help.”

\---This is a line break---

“Hinata boke stop moving!”

“Hold me carefully then I’m gonna fall down.”

“I’m going to drop you if you don’t stop moving.”

Both teams on the court watched in astonishment as Kageyama came into the court with Hinata on his shoulders. He put a bag full of milk? against the wall and kept walking towards the court. All the while Hinata flailed his arms to keep his balance. By the time this fusion came to a stop before Kuroo everyone was asking questions. “Why is Hinata on Kageyama’s shoulders?” “Maybe he likes to be tall?” “How did he get king to agree to that?” But Kageyama focused at the task on hand he wanted to drink milk already. Just as Daichi was about to ask for explanations Hinata opened his mouth.

“Kuroo-san you are really awesome. You are an awesome captain and your blocks are so high and strong and the spiker goes whosh and then you’re right there like-”

“Hey shorty-” emphasis on the word with a condescending drawl came from Tsukishima “get to the point.”

“Shut up Stingyshima! A-anyways Kuroo-san I really like y-you and I-I want to k-kiss you.”

Everyone except for Salty Glasses Boy™ stood there in shock. Especially Kuroo who always had a teasing remark could only just stare at Hinata. At this point there was a crick forming in his neck from looking up. Hinata taking this silence as the permission it was not (or was it?) proceeded to make good on his words. Feeling giddy that he would have to bend down to kiss someone (other than his sister) he as always put all his enthusiasm into it. And of course without his flailing arms this poor imitation of the Pisa Tower was destined to ruin. A second later found Hinata upon Kuroo his face buried in his chest as any good Shoujo scene would have. Before another second could pass Hinata was up and out of the gym. Some says you could even hear the the “bam” of him breaking the speed'o'sound. A beat passed in silence and then another. Kageyama got up from where he had fallen and used some colorful words to describe his best friend. Then with all the joy one expexted of him (which is like 8) he went retrived his milk bag and took his place on the court. Like the last five minutes were just spent on warm ups and like Hinata was right beside him and not somewhere ready spontaneously combust and take the Earth with him.

Daichi and Suga looked at each other, Kuroo also got up from where he was still laying and contemplating playing dead for reasons. Without anyone saying anything everyone followed Kageyama’s lead and tried to play like nothing was amiss.

Safe to say it was a pratice with one too many injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a thing on my tumblr. I just thought it would be funny. If you read any of my other work you know that I am cursed with the inability to write long things so I'm sorry. Also this started as me writing something cute and funny and then crack took over. I have no excuses for this one. Let me in on your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> (KuroHina is like my guilty pleasure.)
> 
> (Edit: Eh... A little Kudos would have been appreciated. Thanks to everyone that took the time.)


End file.
